ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kittykat4646
Welcome Welcome Hi, welcome to Ouran High School Host Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mitsukuni Haninozuka (Honey) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT@Wikia (help forum | blog) Hi I'm am not really Ciel Phantomhive but I'd love to be! My favourite food is food that i like and my favourite band/singer? I don't really have one but I usually like the big hits! MORE OF AN INSIDER AND I AM A GIRL WHO CARES ABOUT THE WAY SHE LOOKS BUT LOVES SOCCER! Hi Imogen! yep saw your new profile picture yesterday! hello! im Abigails best friend from school! Abigail just recently told me about Ouran Highschool Host Club Wikia, i would love more friends on here than just one, so would you like to be my friend? abigail has told me that you love my little pony! dont worry i was that kind of girl who used to love my little pony too! so how do you exactly know Abigail? i know her from school if you are wondering. im also the type of girl who loves to get replies! so please reply to me and i will reply to you ASAP! Cupcakegirl1232 (talk) 05:48, October 23, 2012 (UTC)SapphireCupcakegirl1232 (talk) 05:48, October 23, 2012 (UTC) thanks for leaving me a message to look forward to reading! oh so thats how you know Abigail! Abigail talks about her dance classes Manga and anime all the time, i think she has brought your name up a couple of times, but i just never knew it would know you! it's so cool to have friend's on here! seing as i only have you and Abigail! (only because i am new to this, only go it yesterday) so happy to finally meet you, by the way my real name is Sapphire. and yours is Imogen! you have a lovely name! Cupcakegirl1232 (talk) 07:40, October 23, 2012 (UTC)SapphireCupcakegirl1232 (talk) 07:40, October 23, 2012 (UTC) hello Imogeon! i havent talked to you for quite awhile! how are you today? im sorry if i was inturrupting you,ive got nothing else to do but to write blogs to poeple at the moment on wikia. did you remember to do a minute of silence today? i forgot, sadly i didnt know what time it was, and it was exactly at 11:00 am, i feel so bad now! i hope others didnt make the same mistake as i did,but its actually okay, because everyone makes mistakes, thats fine right? well i bet youdont want to read alot when youget on wiki again, so i will let you go! bye have a nice evening! Cupcakegirl1232 (talk) 08:16, November 11, 2012 (UTC)SapphireCupcakegirl1232 (talk) 08:16, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i'm Kameo320. Pleased to meet you.I'm good.How are you?And her pictures are amazing.By the way, between the 18th and the 25th, i will be busy. So it will be longer time between replies, sorry. Write you later!Kameo32o (talk) 10:40, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey its me sapphire! wow imogen i havent talked to you in ages! ita nice to be talkingt to you again! are you going to Abi's party? i sure am! you should totally send me some pictures of your drawings! i bget your as good as abigail!! i sure will keep an eye out for your pictures! oh by the way i will send you a photo of my acrylic nails (done by professionals) Cupcakegirl1232 (talk) 01:15, December 23, 2012 (UTC)Cupcakegirl1232Cupcakegirl1232 (talk) 01:15, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey its me sapphire! yay! i cant wait to see you either! this is going to be awesome tomorrow! ive got my nans 60th birthday party today, then abigails tomorrow! i was going to go to abigails today, because i thought it was abigails party on friday. that would of been awkward if i showed up today.aha. luckily she told me it was on saturday and not friday! i will definetly check o9ut your drawings when you uploasd them :) Cupcakegirl1232 (talk) 05:44, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Cupcakegirl1232Cupcakegirl1232 (talk) 05:44, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey its me sapphire! your signature didnt work unfortunetly. did you get it fixed? my signature works sorry that i got to your messages late. ive had nothing to go on, my little brother lately hasnt let me on his computer. and my computer doesnt have the internet hooked onto it. im sorry that i didnt give you the address to abi's party. i feel terrible, sorrry. i didnt see it, did you go. i cant remember what your name is. ahhahaahha. hey! i have not been on for ages! sorry imogen that i didnt give you the date for abigails party, i havent been on seeing as i hadnt had a device to go on so i didnt see your message, i feel bad now, im glad you rocked up at the right time and date! it was great seeing you for the very *first* time! it was cool! although it seemed like you werent intersted in me and tht you hated me.